Empathy Link
by I ate All. the Pie
Summary: One (or two) shot. This is what happens when Percy proposes. Grover's POV. Percabeth & Groviper


SPAN LANG="hi-IN" /SPANHey guys. :) This is my first PJO story :). Hope you like it :D Please Review, wether its god or bad, let me know that you think.

-GROVERS POV-

I was sitting in Junipers tree, staring at my wife, not quite believing that she was mine. We had gotten married last summer yet it still hasn't quite dawned on me that she truly did care for me.

"Juni? " I whispered into her ear. "I love you." She smiled at me.

"I know, Grover, and I love you, too!" She leaned in for a kiss, which I supplied happily. We kept on chatting until I fell asleep for a nap.

I started dreaming, only to be surprised that it was about Percy. That rarely happens, unless its because he is in trouble. We do have an empathy link, you know, even if he's 20 and 'all grown up' .

(DREAM)

Percy was nervous. Too nervous. This is my best friend here, he saved the world for Zues' sake (twice!), I don't know what could be causing this. He looked happy enough. Percy was sitting next to his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, at the were probably his favourite two things in the whole world, so why the nerves? Suddenly, Percy stopped talking to Annabeth and stood up. He must of controlled his feelings, because they were no longer strong enough for the link. The two got fuzzier, and my dream changed.

Juniper was walking down the aisle, in her white dress. I was waiting at the alter, dressed in a tux And, must I say, I looked quite handsome, too. Percy was my best man, naturally, so he stood beside me, looking slightly less handsome (hey it is MY dream, I'm allowed to make stuff up). Just as my beloved Juniper was reaching the front, the dream changed once again. The empathy link had taken control.

It was Percy again, but this time his emotions were different. He seemed a little impatient and worried. Possibly a little hopeful, as well. When the scene came into focus, I saw Percy kneeling in front of Annabeth. My view was from his backside, so I couldn't quite tell what he was doing. My first thought was that the two lovebirds had gotten in a fight, and he was desperatly trying to achieve forgiveness.(He probably will, too, and then they will make up with a kiss. Or two. Or three. It happens everytime.) Then my view changed and I was staring at them from the side. And that is when I noticed what he was holding. A velvet box. At that moment I knew it was a ring. Annabeth was holding her hand over her mouth and looked to be on the verge of tears. She opened her mouth to say it was, it seemed to calm Percy down and my dreams changed.

My dreams were once again directed toward the love of my life, time, however, it was before we got married...or engaged for that matter. Juniper was sitting on the bench by the campfire, and she looked gorgeous! She looked at me and gave a sweet smile that melted my heart. It was then that I realised I was in love. Unfortunately This dream didn't last long. Whatever Annabeth said, it must have affected Percy because our empacy link was acting up again.

Percy was now feeling excited, and full of love. He jumped up from where he was kneeling, picked Annabeth up and spun her around. Then he gave her a quick peck on the lips and pulled away to slide the ring on her finger. He had a huge grin on his face and I couldn't help but smile, too. Percy and Annabeth resumed their little make out session, and my dream faded away.

(END DREAM)

"Grover? Grover honey wake up!" my eyes groggily and saw Juniper standing over me, gently trying to shake me awake."Grover?" She said. "Come on, dinner is ready." While we ate she asked me how my nap was.

"It was great." I replied. "Actually, I think Percy and Annabeth will have an announcement for us tomorrow."

"Empathy link?"

"Maybe.."

"Grover." She sighed. "Give the man some space! He deserves a little privacy!" I just gave a sly smile and stole a kiss.

Later that night the doorbell rang. It was Percy and Annabeth.

-What did you think? Please review or PM me :) I love to hear what you think.  
Was it good? Bad? Any suggestions for stories to write? Books for me to read ? Stuff to fix? Bored and need someone to talk to? I'm your girl :) Let me know. Thanks. I love reviews!

~I ate All. the Pie.~


End file.
